rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Walk of Fame
Event: The Red Carpet Expedition Required: * Portal Camera * 36 Energy Entrance Fee * 5 Cup with Plasma * 5 Gravitation Beverage * 5 Vector Diagram * 5 Event Horizon * 50 Energy per Room Search Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get An Unexpected Recognition Melissa: I've received a note from Mr. Gruner. He writes that he can't come to the meeting because there's a poltergeist on his way. It's quite unexpected that a person with such abilities is afraid of a poltergeist. Can you help him? * Banish the poltergeist from the Walk of Fame. (Can be any ghost) Melissa: I'd like to believe that now all the obstacles are eliminated. I hope Mr. Gruner is a decent man and not some kind of villain. In any case, I still do not understand his motives. Jewelries for the Part Butler Alfred: To gather actors to the party, Gruner made a device which looked like a camera and transported all the people caught in the lens from the past in the future. But because of the panic a lot of film stars spoiled their outfits. We'll have to fix this. * Get 3 Faceted Sapphires by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 3 Color Glass Beads by helping Photographer Tom. * Assemble the Jewelry Set. Butler Alfred: Mr. Gruner says that history will not change because of the party, where will he gather all film stars in their outfits. When the party is over, Gruner will return the actors into the past to the red carpet of the film festival. No one will remember anything. Forced Help Melissa: Mr. Gruner has done his trick with the kidnapping from the past not once. Everything always passed smoothly. But this time a poltergeist can interfere with his plans. * Chase away the Ghost from the Walk of Fame. (must be the white ghost). Melissa: I don't really like us helping Mr. Gruner. This rich cranky from the future does dangerous things! But we just have no choice - the poltergeist at the film festival could change the course of history. Restoring the History Melissa: The naughty actress has almost yielded to the persuasion to return into her time. We only need to convince her that she will get the prize of the film festival. Will you be able to make a fake issue of the newspaper? We'll tell her that we have news from the future! * Get 3 Retouch by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 3 Razors by helping Photographer Tom. * Assemble the Fake Newspaper. Melissa: The trick was a success! Mr. Gruner is about to send his guests right to the red carpet - a minute before their abduction. They'll remember nothing. And the course of history will remain unchanged. Get the Reward! = See The Red Carpet for chest contents.'' = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.